


with roots that reach out (for the sea) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: in dreams you follow (but I dream in the dark) [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki!Kiba, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Everybody Swears A Lot, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humour, M/M, Obito is a troll, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sasori is also a lowkey troll, he only appears for about .2 seconds and he's still a troll, it's Hidan what do you expect?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "So," Kiba asks, "what's up with the creepy asshole in the basement?"Deidara blinks, caught off guard, but before he can say anything Hidan huffs. “Basement?” he demands. “What fucking basement?”





	with roots that reach out (for the sea) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with roots that reach out (for the sea)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352732) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/with%20roots%20that%20reach%20out%20\(for%20the%20sea\).mp3) | 43:45 | 30.3 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Rotating Room_ by Martin Stig Anderson

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
